


three

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, mandatory makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 16:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: She audibly moans as she‘s sitting down at the kitchen table. He‘s smiling at her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



> Written for RowboatCop who asked for the mandatory makeouts skoulson prompt #23 [DOMESTIC]. Hope you like it! :)

She audibly moans as she‘s sitting down at the kitchen table. He‘s smiling at her like everything about this is great, and yes, that’s probably true. Except for the mornings, really. And anything that involves too much movement. Or stairs.

"I’ve got something for you," he says, and from the looks of it, she’s going to love it. Her back hurts, but she gives him a huge smile, because Coulson, in an undershirt, hair all over the place, lips smelling of black coffee, and with this childlike smirk, is one of her most favourite things to look at.  
"Just a sec," he says, and she allows herself to make A Face to prevent further moaning as he turns his back to open one of the large drawers behind her.

"Close your eyes," he says, and she relaxes her facial muscles, takes a deep breath (not too deep, for obvious reasons, but it’s calming enough, and it eases the back pain a little). She can hear him tiptoe around the table to stand in front of her.  
"Okay," he whispers, like this is incredibly important.  
She opens her eyes to the most adorable thing.  
"Did you make this?," she asks, suddenly all emotional, and his nod makes her want to cry while smiling at him like he’s the best. Because he is the best.

Careful not to lean forward too much, she touches her hand to this gorgeous, colourful patchwork blanket Coulson must have spent several nights and stolen hours during her naps sewing. "It’s beautiful," she says, trying really hard not to cry, and Coulson leans down to kiss her, once, twice, many times, while half-hugging her from the side - because there’s the blanket, for one, and Daisy’s beautiful, incredibly round baby belly between them. She actually starts to cry a little, so he cheerfully half-whispers, "Ice cream?," and she laughs into his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> (I've been really slow with writing. I'll probably finish the drabbles first and then see to it that I have a few things to publish for the fest!)


End file.
